particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Miktar
Miktar know historically as Ostland (Luthorian: East Land; Lorman: Dēinamārki) is a province of Dorvik. Miktar is home to the largest Lorman population in Dorvik, it was home to some of the largest settlements of the Kerisian raiders outside of Vilnau in Kordusia. Miktar is home to several prestigious families from the nobility of the Kingdom of Dorvik and the Dundorfian Reich, including the zu Völksau and the von Desidier families, two families that remain incredibly prominent in Dorvish politics today. The Province of Miktar is made up of the former territories of the Grand Duchy of Miktar (northern Miktar), the Grand Duchy of Lievenia (central and parts of southern Miktar), the Duchy of Frostenwald (western Miktar) and the Kingdom of Kruthia (southern Miktar and part of Uwakah) as well as Schloss Desidier located in Osterschau. Miktar is located to the east of Largonia and south of Kordusia. Miktar's geography is divided between the Frostenwald forest located on the eastern side of the Black Mountain Chain and encompasses a significant portion of the mountain side and northern Miktar. Miktar's southern portion has significant clearance and has been agriculturally based for decades. The Black Mountain Chain runs through the central portion of Largonia, dividing the two provinces with few exceptions. Miktar's northern area is home to a large portion of Dorvish's industrial base, considered a close second behind Kordusia and close to Largonia, Miktar is a balance between the agricultural old world and the industrial new world. Miktar is home to car maker Bredemegen Motor Works (Dundorfian: Bredemegenische Motoren Werke AG) and Ebner AG calls Miktar it'se home. Miktar retains a sizable portion of the logging industry in Dorvik, however the title goes to Largonia. 'Geography and climate' Miktar is comprised of 4 historical regions: Kruthia which comprises southern Miktar and into the territory of former Dorvish-Uwakah; Frostenwald which is composed of western Miktar and the Frostenwald forest, Livenia which comprises central and the the eastern coastal portion of Miktar and the historical region of Miktar itself which is the northwestern portion of the modern Miktar province. 'History' Ernst Grothmann was elected Oberpräsident (Luthorian: Head President) in the January 4353 snap general election and again in the October 4353 snap general election. Grothmann served as the Deputy President of the Dorvish Agrarian League, when he elected he stepped down from the leadership council of the Dorvish Agrarian League but retained his membership in the organization. Selecting long-time business partner and political ally Elmar Taschner was announced as the Minister of Food and Agriculture tasking him with re-invigorating the Dorvish agricultural industry and involving new technologies within the management of agriculture. In conjunction with the University of Miktar, Grothmann and Taschner with the support of Provincial Minister of Education and Culture Lars Wachtler opened a new college of the University of Miktar. The Leopold Mannheimer College of Agriculture, a combination of all programs from all branches of the University of Miktar. Established fully in November 4355 the Leopold Mannheimer College of Agriculture quickly established itself as one of the leading agricultural and botanical schools in the world. It has drawn a very large international crowd thus far and remains a profitable extension of the University of Miktar system due to high foreign enrollment. Government and politics The Province of Miktar (Dundorfian: Provinz Miktar) is lead by the Miktar Provincial Administration (Dundorfian: Miktar Provinzialverwaltung) which is lead by the elected Oberpräsident (Luthorian: Head President), the elected Oberpräsident is responsible for the overall direction and policy of the province. The legislature of Dorvan is the Miktar Provincial Diet (Dundorfian: Miktar Provinziallandtag) which is composed of 120 deputies elected at the same time as national elections. The composition is based similarly off of the national elections. The Miktar Provincial Diet is lead by an elected President of the Miktar Provincial Diet. The Miktar Provincial Administration contains several ministries, similar to that of the central Dorvish government. The Miktar Provincial Administration is composed of the Ministry of the Interior, Ministry of Justice, Ministry of Finance and Economics, Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport, Ministry of Education and Culture, Ministry of Food and Agriculture, Ministry of Science and Technology, Ministry of Health and Social Services and the Ministry of Environment and Tourism. The Oberpräsident is responsible for the appointment of the Provincial Administration and they serve at the will of the Oberpräsident. Administrative divisions Stadtkreis #Königheim (Provincial Capital) #Kriesefels #Oppenbruck #Frostenbruck #Ussendorf #Ashausen #Fürstendorf #Osterschau #Frostenwald Landkreis #Heneruck #Nereustein #Felsebruck #Schwigsebruck #Hattendorf #Bonnhausen #Onildbruck #Ackenbach #Osterkirchen #Nereibach #Munzenfels #Beneustadt #Porrenburg #Hockonwald #Stersestadt #Bürhausen #Bredemegen #Weiten #Mereihofen #Krader #Kreuzmünster Demographics and culture Economy Miktar despite being a close third behind Largonia and Kordusia as one of the largest industrial bases in Dorvik, Miktar is home to the largest farms and agricultural businesses in Dorvik and home to a vast majority of the fertile farmland in Dorvik. The Dorvish Agrarian League (Dundorfian: Dorvisch Landbund) is a major driving force in Miktar and has a heavy impact on the economy, they are responsible for management of agricultural land in Miktar out of pure influence and power, a vast majority of members of the Dorvish Agrarian League are wealthy Junkers who own large farms. Alongside a major agricultural base is the several dozen heavy industries that call Miktar home, namely Bremegeden Motor Works (known commonly as BMW) and Ebner AG. The State Commercial Bank has a variety of interest in the region due to the bank having a vast majority of its loans in Miktar due to the presence of a majority of Dorvik's poorer citizens living in Miktar. Miktarian industry is also focused heavily on its railway which, like elsewhere in Dorvik, is a primary means of transportation and notably in the area of transporting good for the coastal ports where trade to Keris, Makon and Dovani are based out of. Notable events, people and places Events People *Ernst Grothmann (b. 4310) - Oberpräsident of Miktar (t. October 4353 - September 4364); member of the All-Dorvish League; *Elmar Taschner (b. 4311) - Provincial Minister of Food and Agriculture (t. October 4353 - September 4364); member of the All-Dorvish League; *Leopold Mannheimer - Miktarian peasant who rose through the ranks of the Dorvish Army to the rank of Captain, one of the first Miktarian peasants to do so and served as a later advisor to the King of Dorvik. *Merten Krauß - First Chancellor of the University of Miktar. Places *Frostenwald forest *Schloss Desidier - Residence of the von Desidier family. *University of Miktar - Managed by Provincial Ministry of Education and Culture. **Leopold Mannheimer College of Agriculture - Established November 4355, notably agriculture and botanical school. Category:Regions of Dorvik